Duerme
by Anni-Arcoiris
Summary: Porque Kurt no reconocía tiempo ni espacio, ni sabía los acontecimientos que lo habían llevado a esa situación. Quizá estos eran los últimos instantes y este su último abrazo…


**Disclaimer: Obviamente, Glee no es mío, ni tampoco sus personajes… o sea hello.**

**Una pequeña nota de autora: skjdfbjhd sé que he estado súper ausente los últimos meses, y pido mil disculpas, pero ANNI IS BACK, BITCHES! Y no se preocupen, trataré de avanzar rápido en las actualizaciones de Límites y la continuación de mi cosita de smooth criminal ¿ok? También me quedó pendiente responder algunos PM y algunas reviews, pero lo haré lo más rápido que pueda. **

**Y sobre la historia, está inspirada (casi BASADA) en la canción **_**Sleep**_**, de Copeland. Escribí todo esto escuchándola, así que creo que, si quieren, sería bueno que la buscaran, para meterse en el mood o algo así… no sé que estoy hablando, en realidad… tengo sueño. **

**Hmm… eso. AAAAHHHHHHH! also: debo decirles que empecé a escribir partes de esta cosa hace tiempo atrás, creo que fue al final del hiatus, pero el punto es que no estará muy de acuerdo a las cosas que han pasado en los capítulos de ahora. ADEMÁS, mi compu no me quiere y no me ha dejado ver el último D: pero ¿ustedes pueden tratar de ignorarlo, cierto? ¿ciertoooo? :) jijijiji**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mientras se balanceaba suavemente con el vaivén de las juguetonas olas, Kurt podía ver una luz a lo lejos. La veía muy borrosa, pero abrumadoramente potente. No era definida, y no se parecía a ningún cuerpo luminoso que Kurt pudiera reconocer. Aunque invadiera todo su alrededor, seguía pareciendo distante. Lo inundaba todo con su halo y de paso, llenaba el ambiente de una fatal incertidumbre. Inseguridad.

Todo era negro o gris... O a veces de un tono celeste... O verde... De a poco fue más cálido... Era amarillo y brillante, pero no era el sol.

Kurt sintió como si se estuviera hundiendo rápidamente entre las lúgubres olas, como si lo estuvieran envolviendo y arrastrándolo con ellas con fuerza, pero no era así. En realidad seguía el mismo movimiento suave. Y Kurt seguía sumido en la inmensa luz, pero algo había cambiado.

De pronto el cuerpo radiante se alejaba, cada vez más y más rápido, y la luz que hace instantes había llenado su vista se convirtió en nada más que una bolita brillante. Todo a su alrededor era oscuro... extraño... dudoso. Las olas se detuvieron. Y la luz volvió a crecer, esta vez a menor velocidad que la de su disminución. Kurt notó que todo lo que lo rodeaba comenzaba a aclararse un poco a su vez, y se sentía caer… cada vez más pesado… más hondo…

Se encontró en una habitación. Mirando fijamente la ampolleta amarilla de una lámpara que yacía en una mesita de noche. No supo cómo reaccionar y todos sus músculos se tensaron un poquito. ¿Cómo llegó ahí?

Se mantuvo así, inmóvil, sin mover un dedo hasta que se dio cuenta de que la luz lo estaba cegando, y apenas podía mantener abiertos sus ojos. Apartó su vista de la mesita de noche y miró al techo. Blanco. Cuadrado. Una de las esquinas tenía antiguas calcomanías y adornos que debían brillar en la oscuridad -conjeturó-.

...Quizá todavía estaba soñando. Lo que había supuesto ser su "despertar" había sido demasiado lento y demasiado abrupto a la vez. Quizá en realidad solo había tomado conciencia de que era un sueño. Un sueño… lúcido.

Pero entonces fue bajando su mirada desde el techo, lentamente, hasta su hombro derecho, y sus dudas se aclararon. Kurt había soñado con Blaine bastantes veces, pero nunca era lo mismo que verlo en persona. Ahí. Con sus largas pestañas descansando en sus párpados inferiores, su nariz con la misma perfecta forma de siempre, sus pómulos... el aroma de su pelo a menos de un centímetro de su nariz. Inhaló profundamente, trayendo dentro de sí la mayor cantidad de esa esencia que le fuera posible. Nada podía ser más real.

El lugar seguía siendo extraño, de todas formas. El recuerdo de esa habitación aun debía estar dormido. Se esforzaba por observar el suelo, las paredes, los objetos que llenaban el espacio de la pieza, en busca de algo reconocible, pero seguía pareciendo desconocido. No totalmente ignorado, pero desconocido.

Retornó su atención al cuerpo recostado a su lado. Kurt podía sentir sus músculos descansando sobre su hombro y su pecho; laxos, relajados, sosteniendo apenas su cabeza a su cuerpo. La mano diestra de Blaine yacía entre el hombro y el pecho de Kurt, y dos de sus dedos se encontraban justo en línea con su clavícula izquierda.

Kurt rodeaba al otro chico con sus brazos y estaban recostados. Eso era todo lo que Kurt podía reconocer de la situación, pero le bastaba. Acomodó su cuerpo aun más cerca del chico a su lado y cerró los ojos. Estando ahí nada era tan importante, ni tan terrible, ni tan oscuro como el resto del tiempo.

La vida de Kurt había mejorado de sobremanera, si la comparamos con el año anterior, pero si no tuviera matices, no sería vida. Todavía tenía momentos bajos, y esos últimos días, los tonos negros se habían resaltado bastante, pero en ese instante Kurt estaba tranquilo. Porque ahí estaba Blaine, tan cerca de su pecho; tan tibio y claro, tan ligero. Y Kurt se sentía seguro, a pesar de la incertidumbre. A pesar de no saber dónde estaba, ni qué hora o momento era, ni cómo había llegado ahí, ni cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni siquiera _qué _había pasado, ni tampoco...

**¿Qué pasaría después? **

La completa, cabal, maldita conciencia llegó en ese momento. Eran esas dudas terribles que lo habían estado atormentando: quitándole el sueño, haciendo que se formara un nudo en su garganta, que sus músculos se tensaran y sus sienes palpitaran fuerte.

Llegaron amenazantes y trataron de atravesar sus barreras, directo a su cerebro y su corazón, como solían hacerlo, pero con Blaine entre sus brazos, sentía como se transformaban en simples interrogantes flotando alrededor de su cabeza. Seguían emitiendo terror, pero esta vez eran más tenues. Igual de amenazantes, pero ya no eran la inmensa bola de luz que lo cegaba, sino una bruma de tono azul, que nublaba ligeramente su vista.

¿Qué pasaría después?

¿Qué pasaría al día siguiente?

¿Qué pasaría en unos meses, cuando tuviera que hacer su audición para NYADA? Y ¿Si la audición fracasaba?

¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Podría Kurt aguantar la derrota? Y Rachel... Si Rachel entraba y él no, ¿podría aceptarlo sin rencores?

Y al contrario, ¿Qué pasaría si lo aceptaban? Si se marchaba a New York... ¿Qué pasaría si no pudiera estar con Blaine? Lo que más, _más _le preocupaba era eso. Ese preciso momento... podría ser el último.

Porque Kurt no reconocía tiempo ni espacio, ni sabía los acontecimientos que lo habían llevado a esa situación. Quizá estos eran los últimos instantes y este su último abrazo…, porque algo era definitivo, y ese algo no saldría de su cabeza aunque lo halaran con tirabuzón: si lo aceptaban en NYADA, tendría que irse, y dejar a Blaine en Ohio.

¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba para estar con él? Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido… ¿o demasiado lento? La verdad es que no estaba seguro. Se sentía como si todo fuera una película, y estuviese viendo su vida desde fuera. ¿Acaso ya estaba llegando al final? Porque no recordaba el desarrollo…

Sintió que en cualquier momento podría llegar su padre y sacarlo de esos pensamientos que lo tenían absorto, diciendo "¡Vamos, el avión parte en media hora!"

Pero Kurt no quería. No mucha gente lo notaba, pero Kurt era una persona compleja. No "complicada" como suelen decir las adolescentes cursis cuando quieren una excusa para hacerse de rogar, sino _compleja_; con muchas facetas, muchos lados y muchos diferentes aspectos de sí mismo.

Recordaba una ocasión en que Blaine había reconocido esto. Estaban en Dalton, y Kurt acababa de vomitar uno de sus monólogos, defendiendo alguna opinión. No recordaba muy bien sobre qué, pero su postura estaba en contra a la de él.

–Eres muy extraño –había respondido Blaine simplemente, como si fuera algo que se dice todos los días. Su sonrisa no mostraba malas intenciones en el comentario.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–No sé... Siempre apareces como una persona algo seria, incluso hostil a veces, pero siento como si hubiera mucho más que eso dentro de ti. Quizá no te conozca lo suficiente para decir esto… pero creo poder afirmar al menos que, aparte de todas las cosas y aspectos de ti que expresas y que… _irradias_, hay más. Eso es raro; no todas las personas tienen tanto dentro de ellas. No es que sea algo malo, pero a veces no sé qué esperar de ti.

Luego había pasado a otro tema y olvidado el asunto (o quizá lo haya archivado para después).

Había vuelto a mencionar esta característica de Kurt unas semanas atrás. "Siempre haces zig cuando pienso que harás zag." En realidad Kurt no lo había pensado antes de estos comentarios de la boca de Blaine, pero terminó convenciéndose de que en cierta forma era verdad.

Parecía muy confiado con su persona, pero más de una vez, Kurt se había sorprendido o incluso _traicionado_ a sí mismo con su comportamiento frente a algunas cosas.

Era por eso: por todas las facetas extrañas e inexploradas que Kurt tenía dentro, que en ese momento, después de tantos años anhelando lo que ahora estaba tan cerca de sus manos, lo que deseaba realmente era correr. Alejarse de su sueño, porque su sueño significaba irse. Significaba distancia, significaba esfuerzo, movimiento, viaje, crecimiento, progreso, significaba grandes ciudades, luces brillantes, calles ásperas, tráfico, ruido, Nueva York. Significaba todo por lo que Kurt había luchado en su vida, pero en instantes como estos, sólo quería tirarlo todo. Prefería seguir siendo el niño que en el fondo sentía que era, y quedarse seguro, en su pequeña ciudad natal, en esta habitación ajena a sus recuerdos, con Blaine recostado en su pecho y su respiración en su cuello. Prefería guardar ese instante y no dejarlo ir.

Vinieron a su mente las imágenes de sus veranos de infancia, capturando luciérnagas en su frasquito. Pero quiso ahuyentar la memoria rápido, porque sabía que eventualmente, debería sacar la tapa y dejar libres las lucecitas. Kurt no quería, no dejaría libre lo que tenía con Blaine.

¿O tendría que hacerlo?

Y aquí vamos de nuevo.

**¿Qué pasaría después?**

Una parte profunda y madura de Kurt trataba de meterse en la cabeza que la vida era simplemente un caballo desenfrenado, loco, salvaje y sin riendas. Que haría lo que quisiese hacer y que no habría manera de tratar de impedirlo sin salir pisoteado. Que cuando luchas por un sueño, debes arriesgarte y luego aceptar lo que venga… pero la parte más caprichosa sólo quería tener control de todo y no dormiría tranquila hasta domar el destino y tener certeza de cómo actuar frente a lo que deparara. Para esta última era muy difícil entregarse al azar, y las dudas lo inquietaban.

Porque para poder cumplir su sueño tendría que alejarse de todo lo conocido, alejarse de Blaine y dejar todo para probar suerte con un estilo de vida diferente, en un lugar diferente, con personas diferentes, y sólo pensar en eso lo aterraba.

¿Qué pasaría con su relación con Blaine? …Había pensado en hablarlo seriamente unas cuantas veces, y seguramente Blaine también lo había hecho, pero nunca parecía ser el momento. Era como si hablar sobre su partida la hiciera llegar más rápido.

¿Tratarían la relación a distancia? ¿Podría funcionar?

¿Se mantendrían los sentimientos o se quebrarían con los kilómetros?

¿Podrían siquiera verse en los fines de semana?

¿Qué harían cuando el otro les hiciera falta?

¿Qué harían si el otro les _dejaba _de hacer falta?

¿Y si uno le hace falta al otro, pero el otro no se afecta? ¿Cómo lo manejarían entonces?

¿Sabría igual el café cuando no compartían la mesa?

Kurt sintió arder el interior de sus ojos, pero pestañeó rápido.

_Will I wake to find you waiting by my bedside?_

_Will I wake to find you waiting by my side?_

_Will I wake to find you waiting by my bedside?_

_Will I wake to find you waiting by my side?_

El cuerpo de Blaine vaciló sobre su pecho. Abrió su boca ligeramente y luego la volvió a cerrar, unas cuantas veces, como solía hacerlo cuando algo perturbaba su sueño sin interrumpirlo completamente. Soltó un pequeño suspiro. Y de pronto la mano derecha que descansaba sobre la clavícula de su amante se movió hasta el codo izquierdo de este último. Hizo una ligera presión ahí, y Kurt pudo sentir el calor de su mano mientras observaba sus movimientos. Luego Blaine avanzó por su antebrazo hasta la mano del otro, que se encontraba en su costado derecho, a la altura de las costillas. La levantó de ahí, y la movió hasta el pecho de Kurt, donde la envolvió entre sus propios dedos, entregando calor y acariciándola con su pulgar lentamente.

Cuando la tuvo ahí, se movió un poco más y acomodó mejor su cabeza en el pecho de su novio. Kurt pudo distinguir una suave y perezosa sonrisa en los labios del otro, mientras susurraba palabras cargadas de sueño.

– No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien. Solo duerme un poco...

Ante este mensaje de esperanza apenas audible y casi indescifrable, Kurt no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas agridulces mientras las lágrimas amenazaban sus ojos. Dejó caer sus párpados por un rato, respirando hondo. Trató de hacer lo que decía Blaine y se sorprendió de lo fácil que resultó drenar las dudas y los pensamientos oscuros. En unos segundos, su mente estaba en blanco.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, el ambiente era diferente. La habitación parecía más oscura, el aire más frío, y el techo no era el mismo que había visto anteriormente. Se encontraba en el sofá de la sala de estar de su propia casa. Era de noche, pero entraba luz por las ventanas, y en la tele se veía el menú principal de una película, repitiendo las mismas animaciones una y otra vez, pero no se distinguía bien; la pantalla estaba opaca y el volumen muy bajo.

Kurt volvió a mirar a su hombro como lo había hecho antes (no sabía exáctamente cuánto tiempo atrás) y para su alivio, al menos Blaine seguía ahí.

Lo observó por unos momentos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus músculos laxos, pero su respiración se sentía controlada, sugiriendo que no se encontraba en sueño profundo, sino uno liviano.

Kurt movió su mano, que yacía en la parte baja de la espalda de Blaine, hasta su cabeza. Sus ricitos estaban casi libres de gel. Enredó sus dedos en ellos y los siguió hasta las puntas. Luego fue buscando delicadamente por su cuero cabelludo la línea de nacimiento de su cabello, al límite de su frente. La siguió hasta llegar a su oreja.

Observó que Blaine exhalaba más aire de lo normal, y luego inhalaba rápido. Su patrón de respiración fue irregular por unos instantes, y la mano de Kurt se mantuvo inmóvil en su oreja, hasta que se volvió a controlar. Blaine estaba despierto.

- ¿No puedes dormir? –indagó éste, haciendo vibrar el pecho del otro chico.

Al no recibir respuesta, se volteó hacia Kurt y lo miró hacia arriba a través de la oscuridad. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos y Blaine sonrió.

– ¿Estás preocupado por algo? –insistió, mientras desenvolvía su mano de la de Kurt, para levantarla y sentir con los nudillos la mejilla del otro chico–. Estás helado –notó.

Luego levantó su tronco ligeramente, y Kurt pudo sentir su calor escapándose de su pecho. Blaine alcanzó una mantita que tenían a sus pies, arrugada, y la extendió sobre ambos cuerpos. Antes de volver a recostarse, dirigió un vistazo al televisor, y luego al suelo, para encontrar el control remoto. Estiró uno de sus brazos para tomarlo, y presionó el botón rojo para apagar la pantalla.

Se volvió hacia Kurt otra vez y quedaron mirándose de frente por un rato más esperando que Kurt contestara, pero por alguna razón, no podía decir nada. Solo daba unos respiros profundos, y luego de unos instantes, se acercó a Blaine para plantar un besito en su mejilla. El último interpretó esto como una señal tranquilizadora.

–Trata de descansar, ¿sí? Y si algo te inquieta, yo estoy aquí.

"¿Pero y luego...?" pensó Kurt, pero su cerebro no pudo completar la idea. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía de qué dudar. Lo que tenía con Blaine no era algo ligero, que se pudiese disolver con la distancia. _Blaine estaba ahí._ Y aunque Kurt estuviera lejos… sabía que nunca se separarían de verdad. Jamás estarían tan unidos como habían estado el último año, y quizá por algunos períodos se sintieran incluso más apartados de lo que estaban realmente, pero Kurt eventualmente aprendería a confiar en el destino.

– Siempre voy a estar... –susurró Blaine, acomodándose soñoliento, nuevamente entre los brazos de su amante.


End file.
